Shadows of the Night
by Crimson Hawk of Darkness
Summary: Summary: Reno, a pureblooded vampire of very noble blood is forced become a slave to the Shinra family, an equally noble family that Reno's family, the Sinclair's, are at war with. Yaoi, warnings inside. Mainly RufusXReno AU
1. A 'Rude' awakening

Title : Shadows of the Night

Summary: Reno, a purebred vampire of very noble blood is forced become a slave to the Shinra family, an equally noble family that Reno's family, the Sinclair's, are at war with.

Warnings: slight non-con (if you're hoping for hardcore rape well this is the wrong story...),most likely violence, swearing and ... well...Reno being Reno... and yaoi (AKA BOY X BOY! Don't like = don't read) of course

AN: So I FINALLY got it done! Inspiration struck me this afternoon in english class. The plot bunnies filled my head of lots of beatiful images of Reno getting molested by Rufus and I was finally able to write it down after so many unsucessful tries... YAY thank you bunnies! The molesting part will come later thought... still too early for that...oh well...it's not like anyone out there is actually reading this Author Note... Bet yer all reading the fic already... alright then... on with the fic! R&R?

R X R

No matter what he did, the redhead couldn't get the damn thing off. He'd barely had the time to see it before they'd put it on him. In fact, his body was still sore from the rough treatment it had received. They'd manhandled him, restrained him and, finally, collared him like a fucking dog! From what he'd seen of it the damn collar was a small black ring about one inch tick and two inches wide and, by the feel of it, it was made out of some kind of metal. There was also a small glass surface at the front... or he tought it was glass. And to top it all, all his strenght had left him the moment the thing had been secured around his neck. He felt weak and jolts of pain coursed trought his body everytime he tried to use his vampiric magic. Once Reno had been properly branded, those filthy Shinra's had had their little fun with him. They'd beaten him, humiliated him and, once all was said and done, locked him up in the cell he'd been in for three nights now. At least he thought it had been three nights. He'd been deprived of food and had not seen the moon since his capture. They hadn't bothered to give him clean clothes either! He still wore those tight black leather pants and white silk shirt, but the once fine and elegant clothes were now dirtied by dirt and blood wich was, for once, his own. The articles were even torn in some places. All in all, he felt dirtier than he'd felt in years. He hadn't been able to wash up since the day before his capture. Even his hair was messed up. He'd lost the small leather band that usually held it in a ponytail so nothing was keeping it from falling freely down his back. His skin was a map of almost healed bruises, hence the soreness, wich was understandable since he'd been beaten black and blue by those Shinra's. Well he kept saying Shinra but he had yet to meet the main family. Not that he was looking forward to it.

"I'm so fuckin' sick of it all..." The Sinclair's voice was low and had that dangerous edge that it usually took when redhead was about to snap. Wich he _so_ was! "_One_ more fuckin' night here and I'll just..." However the prisoner never finished that statement for the door was thrown open and slammed against the wall, effectively silencing him.

In the doorway stood a rather bulky vampire. He was tall and incredibly bald. Reno was sure that he wasn't a purebred: his skin wasn't white (AN: This is NOT a racistic statement)... None of the main families had brown skin. Even as the bald man approached, the redhead stayed where he was. Only when the dark skinned hunter reached for him did he finally react. "What the hell do ya think yer doing there Baldie?" The newly named 'Baldie' merely smirked at the Sinclair's snarled question and grabbed the front of the silk shirt before Reno could pull away and yanked him to his feet.

"Resisting is useless." Obviously the man wasn't planning on talking any more than that since he ignored every question or insult the captive redhead threw his way as he dragged the purebred trought the hallways, actually chuckling when the Sinclair said he was 'one helluva rude bastard', wich earned him a glare form the redhead. Soon, they reached a pair of tall wooden doors with the Shinra family symbol carved in them. At that point Reno was ranting about how he would kick all of their asses and go home to have a nice long soak in the tub but stopped mid-sentence and started snarling instead when he recognised one of the guards in front of the doors.

The man was rather handsome. He was tall, a little shorter than bladie but still. He also looked kind of exotic with his long black hair and that funny tiny dot on his forehead... Well... Tiny dots aside, the Sinclair hated the man with a fiery passion. Why? Because he was the one who had actually caught him, brought him and, finally, had restrained him as he collared him in front of fairly large crowd. Seriously. He'd just been looking for a little human to fill his empty stomach and then that man had appeared out of nowhere. Off course Reno had immediatly recognized Shinra's colors on him, just as that Shinra lapdog had probably identified him as a Sinclair. Then there had been the fight... Well... There hadn't been that much of a fight... really... It was more like Dot-man wipping the floor with the redhead's rear end... But come on! Reno was barely seventeen and that other vamp was probably well over a hundred years old. The Sinclair was pretty sure he was a purebred too but he knew thar he was not born a Shinra so he was probably born to the Valentine's... Which made him wonder why the hell he was working with the Shinra's. Everyone knew the Valentine's had retired form the Power War decades ago.

As for the second guard, the redhead didn't know her. She was a little on the short side and had short blond hair. She too, wore the color of the ennemy.

As they came to an halt, Baldie aknowledged his fellow lapdogs with a nod that Dot-man and Blondie both returned before opening the doors that revealed what seemed to be a very important room of the Shinra mansion and Reno felt the urge hit someone, preferably Dot-man, when the man smirked at him as he and Baldie passed the doors. However, the redhead's attention was quickly drawn away from the guard as he took in his suroundings. The room he was in was big and circular. Almost all of it was decorated in white and blue and, in it's center, were three thrones. The one in the middle was slightly taller than the other two and was occupied by a blond man that was positively disgusting. It was the first time... and hopefully the last... that the Sinclair saw a _fat_ vampire. He didn't even know it was possible for a vamp to get fat. The Shinra wore white silk pants and a blue silk shirt that hugged his round curves... well... round form... Anyway. In the second throne, to Fatie's left, sat a woman. She was also blond. Her long hair was styled up carefully and cascaded on her shoulders, obscuring the top of her tight blue dress. All in all, she was gorgeous but there was something about her that ticked Reno off. The last throne, the smaller one to the right, was innocupied.

As Baldie led him to the front of the thrones, superior smirks formed on the two Sinra's lips. when they came to a stop, it was the man who talked. " What do we have here? I didn't know Armando Sinclair had such a young son. You must be the youngest of the two. Well it doesn't matter. I've already decided what to do with you. Your death will serve as an exemple to your father and the rest your filthy family." The man seemed very proud of his little speech and Reno didn't even bother to specify that he was actually the _third_ son.

The Sinclair opened his mouth, very intent on insulting the man in front of him but the man's wife interrupted him before he could even make a sound. " Now now honey let's think about this before making final decisions. What are the Sinclair's known for?" She continued before her husband could even think about the answer. " That's right love. Their short temper and great pride. Killing one of their prince would anger them but they would get over it in less than a century."

The leader of the Sinra family looked at his wife with a frown on his face, not quite understanding, unlike Reno, where this was leading. " What do you propose then?"

A sadistic smirk formed on the woman's lips as she looked at the redhead. " We must humiliate them." She seemed to think for a minute, the Sinclair prince being oddly calm the whole time, before her gaze strayed to the empty throne in the room and her smirk grew even wider. "Our son will reach the end of his first century next week right?" Her husband nodded, not quite sure where this was going. "I do believe we haven't found him a present yet."

Reno's whole being filled with dread as the man finally caught on to what his wife was saying and smirked back at her. "I'm so screwed..."

It had been a mere whisper but Baldie who was right next to the redhead heard it and actually felt bad for the boy. This little Sinclair had no idea how right he was.

R X R

AN: It's FINALLY done. Damn I was suposed to post this in august but I jut couldn't write it. Everytime I tried it sucked. I'm satisfied with this chapter but something about the part in in the thrones room bothers me but I can't put my finger on it. Anyway... If something is not clear or if you spot any error feel free to point them out. Constructive criticism will be appreciated and flames will be laughed at. Feel free to review if you liked it. Reviews do encourage me to write faster. I'll try to have at least monthly updates on this fic and once in a red moon from now on but I can't guaranty it. I have a lot to do lately.


	2. Happy(?) Birthday!

Title : Shadows of the Night

Summary: Reno, a purebred vampire of very noble blood is forced become a slave to the Shinra family, an equally noble family that Reno's family, the Sinclair's, are at war with.

Warnings: slight non-con (if you're hoping for hardcore rape well this is the wrong story...),most likely violence, swearing and ... well...Reno being Reno... and yaoi (AKA BOY X BOY! Don't like = don't read) of course

AN: Sorry for the long but things have been terrible here. We learned about my grand father having lung cancer =( and school as been much harder lately. But it's almost over so... go me? =/

R X R

Reno was led out of the throne room just as rudely as he'd been led in. His babysitter nodded, again, at the guards and started down the hallway. As he looked back at the great wooden doors, he felt a terrible shame. He hadn't really fought back in there. He'd acted like a puppet in their grasp. He could have yelled or fought but he hadn't. Heck! He hadn't even interrupted the bitch as she decided of his fate! That wasn't him He was Reno Sinclair for gaïa' sake. He was supposed to be witty and cocky and wild. He wasn't some kind subdued, beaten, dog! Oh and he knew exactly why he'd behaved that way, even though all he had wanted in there was to throw every insult he knew at them. The Shinra's were well known for their unique powers over any creature's mind. The Sinclair's powers were wild and destructive, but the Shinra's powers were even more so. They could break any being's spirit. Very few actually had the mental strenght to resist the mental assaults. The mind control excerced over him in the throne room might have been very slight, but it had been there.

Lost in his thoughts, the redhead only noticed they'd come to a stop when Baldie squeezed his shoulder and motioned him inside a room. Not able to fight in his condition, damn collar, he decided to be a good boy for now and allow the Shinra hunter to pull him in the room, though he did give the man a dirty look.

Once inside, the Sinclair prince was mildly surprised to find himself in a bathroom. He was about to ask the guard what they were doing there when he felt, and saw, two hands reach around him to unbutton his shirt. The short tempered man's reaction was immediate...

"What the fuck do you think yer doing Baldie? Get your dirty hands off me you perv!" The redhead's eyes were ablaze with anger as he talked.

The bald man blinked before shaking his head and answering "You're filthy. You need a bath."

Reno just glared at the other vamp before snapping at him. "I don't need anyone's help to take a fuckin' bath and I'm not taking one, I don't want to! Of course that wasn't really the truth. The redhead was dying to take a bath but there was no way he was gonna submit any further to those disgusting mindfuckers. They wanted to keep him here as a litle pet? Well the least he could do was stink all over their beautiful mansion.

Knowing the stubborn prince wasn't going to give in, Rude gave a great sigh and muttered "I'm sorry" before grabbing the front of the redhead's shirt and ripping it open before going for his pants. He'd just managed to open them when he felt a bony elbow hit him in the face and the prince sliped from his grasp. The only problem about Reno's strategy was that Rude, the Baldie, was standing in the doorway, wich meant that he was trapped in the room. Rubbing the bruising spot, the man glared at the redhead and advanced on him. " You're wasting both of our times kid."

Said kid snarled as Baldie got closer. "Touch me and die." But the Shinra lackey wasn't fazed by his threat and kept shortening the distance between them. As Baldie made to grab Reno, the Sinclair jumped to his feet and made a run for the doorway... only to collide with something very solid and muscular as he passed it... The first thing the redhead saw when he opened his eyes was another man's chest. He tried to back away but it was too late as two strong arms were already holding him in place. He slowly lifted his head and his whole being filled with dread when he saw the sadistic smirk on Dot-man's lips.

R X R

Reno had never been cleaner in his whole life. Oddly, he's never been more pissed off either. He glared at Dot-man as the vampire did the last button of the new shirt they'd given the redhead. If it were not for his bounded hands, he would have gladly disgraced himself by testing the old human art of strangling another being.

When Tseng, also known as Dot-man, noticed the heated glare, he couldn't help but chuckle, earning himself an even more angry glare. '_This little redhead should really learn to keep his emotions in check... especially once he is given to Rufus_.' At the thought, a frown settled on the man's features. The Sinclair was so full of life. It would be a shame for him to be broken by Rufus. The Shinra family's only heir wasn't known for going easy on his toys. He'd broken several men and women in the past, some of them none too gently. The vampire let out a great sigh and gave Rude a nod before seizing the redhead's arm and dragging the prisoner out of the room, his bald friend in tow.

Reno could only swear as he was roughly removed from the room and, once more, dragged through the hallways of the mansion. Their journey to wherever it was they were going would have been quiet and peaceful if not for the wild spirit that just happened to be their prisoner. Apparently the young Sinclair was tired of being a 'good boy', and he did everything in his power to annoy the other men, with actions that ranged from insults, walking on Dot-man's heels and singing, in his most terrible intonation, dirty songs at the top of his lungs to, near the end, dropping to the floor and refusing to move, wich resulted in Baldie picking him up and carying him, which earned him quite a few kicks, before, at last, the two very aggravated guards reached the final destination of the day for their prisoner, Rufus' room. Strangely, the two no longer felt sorry for the redhead.

As they entered a new room, Reno stopped his struggling lomg enough to look around. They were in a bedroom... A BIG bedroom. It was decorated in darker colors. There was a big bed and even a black leather couch in a corner with a low table. It didn't take a genius to know where he was... This was undoubtly the prince's room. At the thought, the redhead scowled. How was it fair that the other prince had such a big room all to himself when his own was about only a fourth of it? Lost in his thoughts, the Sinclair jumped when he felt something be tied around his chest. Looking down, his left eye twitched and a feral snarl formed in his throat. "You had better remove that this... hmmph" His snarled order was interrupted by something being shoved in his mouth and tied around his head. There was nothing Reno could do to stop them from tying the enormous, red, ribbon around his chest as he was being held in place by baldie and gagged by the same material that the ribbon seemed to be made off.

Just as Tseng finished with the ribbon, the door of the bedroom opened once more and a breathtakingly beautiful blond man stepped in. The three man looked up at the intrusion and Reno breath caught in his throat as his aqua blue eyes met icy ones.

R X R

AN: Yesh =3 finally done. And the next chap is_ lemon _people =D The smut in this fic arrives earlier than in my others because, in the begining, it won't be 100% concensual but don't worry! He'll love it! He just don't know it yet. Well please leave me a little review and sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update sooner next time, and I'll try to get the next chap of once in a red moon up next week end but no promises. And I also corrected the typos in chapter one... They were terrible...

Oh yeah! And sorry if this chappie is short but I decided not to include the bath scen as it was not pertinent to the story. However, if enough of you request it, I will write and post it as a separate one shot.


	3. Yep, definitely screwed

AN: Yes, you may now lapidate me. I realize that it's been a while (can you say understatement?) but the most recent review I got on this made me feel bad about not updating this in so long because I know how it feels to really enjoy a story that never gets updated. If you're willing to bear with me, I'll try to put in more time for this. I actually made a second account a while back and my most recent fanfic is back there (RenoXRufus, wouldja believe that?!). I might get all the fanfics on the same account soon but I don't know. It's just been so long and so much has happened between the times when I thought this fanfiction up and now that I don't really feel like the same person anymore. This chapter may not have the same flavor as the previous ones (I'm not sure how my writing style changed during this period of time), but I hope you'll like it all the same. So here goes ;)

R X R

_Just as Tseng finished with the ribbon, the door of the bedroom opened once more and a breathtakingly beautiful blond man stepped in. The three men looked up at the intrusion and Reno breath caught in his throat as his aqua blue eyes met icy ones._

To say that Rufus Shinra was surprised as he laid eyes on his 'gift' would be quite accurate. Oh he had expected the gift to be a new living toy; his mother was far too predictable. However, he had thought he would receive a human or low class vampire and the stunning creature in front of him was obviously neither of these things. Even if the crimson mane and fury in his eyes hadn't been enough to identify him as a Sinclair, the ring he sported on his right hand would have been. Not to mention the stoned collar secured around his neck. Such a precaution wouldn't have been taken on low class, powerless filth. He let his eyes roam his captive's lithe body and was very pleased with what he saw. Who knew those Sinclair brutes he'd had the displeasure of meeting once or twice could produce such an attractive creature. The Shinra heir stared at his gift for a while longer, smirking when he noticed the gag and ribbon, before turning to Tseng and Rude who had bowed their heads when he'd stepped into the room. ''You may leave.'' As soon as this was said, the blond turned his attention back to the young Sinclair. The two men bowed deeper and left the room, leaving the captured Sinclair to face their prince alone.

Reno flinched as the door closed behind baldie and dot-man as much as he hated them; he had felt much safer when they'd been in the room. There was just something about the older prince that really creeped him out. While he had to admit that the guy was very handsome, not that he would ever admit it out loud, he was staring at him like he was about to eat him alive. Now, that wouldn't have been much of a surprise if he'd been human, but vampires did _not _feed on each other so he was pretty sure that was no bloodlust. Nope, looked like plain old, normal lust to him. Well fuck.

He took a step back when the Shinra took a step forward which earned him a chuckle and a condescending look. He glared at the man and growled around his gag, angered that he was being mocked by that spoilt brat. That anger, however, dissipated their eyes locked and he suddenly felt frightened. The lust that had been in the blond's eyes was still present but there was something else in those gray orbs now. It felt as though the older vampire could reach deep into his soul and take away his hopes, his dreams, his everything. He felt paralyzed. He wanted to close his eyes, look away, but he couldn't. Even as the blond slowly approached him, he was frozen in place. And those eyes…

The older prince stopped his advance once he was within touching distance of his prey and smirked, hand reaching up to caress the collar on the redhead's throat. ''Hmm. With that collar around your neck, you're as vulnerable to my powers as a human would be'' He let his hand trail up the Sinclair's neck and rested it on his cheek ''I could break you right now. Shatter your mind.'' Still not breaking eye contact, the Shinra prince single handedly untied the silk gag and let it fall to the floor. Next to go was the ribbon but he kept the bindings on his hands. Even though he was now free, Reno remained rooted in place. ''of course, that wouldn't be much fun now would it?''. And just like that, it was as if the weight of the world was removed from his shoulders. The irrational fear he had been feeling left him as suddenly as it appeared and he could think clearly again. The first thing that registered as he came back to his senses was that he was falling. Literally. One second, he was staring into the eyes of his tormentor and the next he was on his knees, shaking and staring at the man's shoes instead. He recoiled violently when a hand cupped his jaw but the other's grip tightened painfully and kept him from pulling away before forcing him to look up. This time when their gazes met, there was only smugness and amusement in those cold orbs and Reno felt a twinge of shame at the relief he felt at that moment. Right now, he just wished that the blond would have his fun and leave him to lick his wounds in peace. After that little stunt the other had pulled, the Sinclair felt mentally and physically exhausted. The blondie bastard was a whole different story. He looked perfectly fine, not a hair out of place while cold sweat made Reno's shirt cling to his skin. That asshole. If anything, he looked a little too happy up there, like he was plotting Reno's demise or something. Eh. Yeah, he probably was…

Rufus idly ran his thumb back and forth on the redhead's jaw as he considering the course of actions he should take in claiming his new toy. He'd broken many others before and with many different methods. Fear, pain, pleasure, deprivation; honestly, he'd tried it all. Figuring out the best way to break his playthings was a part of the game. He had no doubt that the man in front of him could handle pain. He _was_ a Sinclair after all. Armando Sinclair was well known for the morbid pleasure he took in punishing others, friends and foes alike. There was no doubt in the Shinra's mind that the younger man had been on the receiving end of his father's wrath before. Torture wasn't quite as fun when your victim was used to it. Plus, it would be a crying shame to damage such beautiful toy. No, pain wouldn't do it for this one. This one, he would break with pleasure. He highly doubted the boy had ever experienced the soft touches of a lover before. Tonight, the redhead's body would be his and soon, if he played his cards right, his soul would be as well. And then, _then_ he would watch him fall apart.

Decision made, the blond straightened up and used his grip on the redhead's jaw to try and pull the man to his feet ''Get up, or are you too weak to even stand in my presence?'' The older prince smirked with smug satisfaction as the other struggled to his feet. Definitely a Sinclair, they always took the bait. ''Good boy''

Reno's currently useless hands clenched into fists at the other man's words, and he glared as well as he could in his current state of exhaustion. ''Just get it over with you spoilt jerk. I can take anything you dish out and believe me when I get this thing off, I'll give it back tenfold. Don't think I'm gonna forget that little mental bullshit you played on me''

The older prince shook his head at the other's outburst. So very predictable. ''I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. You'll be 'giving back' long before you get that collar off. But since you're so eager then let's begin. Get on the bed.''

The redhead stared blankly at his elder for a second before what had been said seemed to actually register in his mind ''get on the… I beg your fucking pardon?'' Ok, he'd_ seen_ the lust in his eyes earlier so what the creep apparently wanted to do to him wasn't that much of a surprise. But if he thought he was actually going to _cooperate_, he must have been dropped as a baby.

Unfortunately, it seemed the Shinra heir wasn't gonna take no for an answer. He gave a hard shove to the redhead's chest that caused him to stumble back a few feet until the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed. ''Lay down. On your back.''

Predictably, Reno just snarled some insult at him and glared ''Nope'' before he surprised Rufus for the first time that night by sticking his tongue out at him. It was a very… Un-Sinclair thing to do.

Recovering from his slight shock, the older man smirked at the red haired prince ''You keep waving that thing around and I'll take that as an invitation.'' In went the tongue and heat pooled in the blond's belly at the sight of the blush that erupted on the redhead's cheeks. It was such a lovely color on the boy's fair skin. He couldn't wait to see more of it. Eager to have the other vampire squirming beneath him, he decided to take the matters in his own hands and closed the distance between them. Having no room to back away, the younger prince could only cry out in indignation as he was lifted up bridal style only to be unceremoniously dropped on the bed a second later.

He tried to get up and off the bed. He really did. But the body that pressed his into the mattress as soon as he hit the sheets made it very hard. ''Get the hell off of me. Gods, you're an even bigger perv than baldie'' He gave a long sigh and closed his eyes. He was too fucking tired to deal with this shit, which was weird considering that pureblooded vampires didn't even _need_ to sleep. They only slept when they were bored and had nothing better to do or were recovering from injuries. Eh. Maybe if he just went to sleep, he'd wake up back at Sinclair Mansion. This certainly was horrible enough to be a nightmare. Unfortunately, Rufus Shinra wouldn't have his toy dozing off on him when things were just starting to get interesting and he was jerked awake by a particularly vicious poke in the ribs. ''You… The hell was that for?!''

For the first time since Reno met the blond, the guy seemed pissed. ''You were asleep!''

The redhead scoffed at the offended look on the other's handsome face ''Well darn. Shoulda taken the opportunity to molest me in my sleep, ain't that your thing?''

Rufus glared at the other male for a few seconds and, ok, he was pretty scary when he was mad, but Reno was pretty proud of himself for managing to irritate him. He'd totally planed that. Right. Sadly, the Shinra quickly regained his composure and soon looked as smug as ever. ''Oh no. I'd much rather molest you while you're awake. Now where were we?''

The Sinclair inwardly cursed as a pair of soft lips attached themselves to his neck and kissed a line down his throat. He braced himself for a submission bite, but it never came. What the hell was this Shinra bastard up to now? Reno frowned as deceptively warm hands pushed themselves under his shirt and stroked his sides, waiting for the soft caress to turn forceful. It didn't. In fact he was starting to feel a little hot and very much bothered. Once his lips reached the collar of the other man's shirt, the older prince slid them back up to nibble on his ear as he slid his hands out from beneath the redhead's shirt so he could open it instead.

At this point Reno had pretty much figured that this wasn't normal and even as he felt himself harden in his pants, he wished the man would just stop toying with him and get it over with. He didn't like pain, but he understood it's effects on the body and mind. This, however, was new and confusing. It actually felt kind of nice and as much as it shamed him to admit it, a part of him didn't want it to stop. ''Fuck'' Fortunately, that treacherous part of his mind was easily kept in check. Intent on not making this easy for the Shinra, he jerked his head to the side to reclaim his ear. Unfortunately, the other's mouth quickly followed and he soon had no room left to move his head. The blond chuckled at redhead's feeble attempts to resist. Not being able to see the other's face in his current position, he settled for glaring at the neck that was… right in his face. An evil grin spread over the Sinclair's face as he took in the unprotected expense of flesh just a breath away from his mouth. Not wanting to give the other time to realize his mistake and pull away, he lunged forward and sank his fangs into the blond's neck. The other's reaction was immediate. He jerked away and the hands that had been well on their way to removing the younger man's shirt fisted in the crimson mane and gave a painful pull. Reno flinched but didn't release his hold on the other's neck. He knew it was only a matter of time before the other freed himself so he guzzled down the blood that flooded his mouth as quickly as he could, hoping to weaken the other or at least anger him enough that he would stop screwing with his head. Too bad vampire blood held no nutritive values because after three days of blood deprivation, he was pretty fucking thirsty.

Having had enough, the blond released the redhead's hair and moved his hand to his jaw instead to manually force his mouth open. After a bit of struggling, he finally managed to get Sinclair away from him. With a snarl, he moved his hand from Reno's jaw to his throat and used that hold to slam him down on the bed. He glared down at him with fury in his eyes. For a moment Reno thought his tormentor was finally going to lash out at him. Beat him to a bloody pulp for what he'd done. He didn't. Oh, he was beyond pissed, but a part of the blond's anger was actually directed at himself for not realizing that, unlike the other vampire toys he'd had before, the redhead _would_ bite him if given the chance. After all, it was evident that the younger prince wouldn't intimidated by his elder's purblood status. Taking a deep breath, the Shinra pushed down the anger, and embarrassment, of being bitten by a Sinclair. It wouldn't do for him to lose control and shatter the other's mind or get violent with him. He'd chosen to break the beautiful but oh so annoying creature with pleasure and that's exactly what he was going to do. But first… He grabbed the tails of the other's shirt and ripped off a good strip of it. He looked deep into the aqua orbs of the man below him, eager to wipe that smug look off his face. ''Open your mouth''

For the second time that night, Reno couldn't look away. He didn't feel that despair he had felt earlier but even then he could tell that his thoughts weren't quite his own anymore. There was no other way he could explain the docile obedience that met the other man's command. Soon, the strip of clothing was between his teeth and he found himself gagged for the second time that night.

Once the gag was in place, Rufus broke the contact. It was a shame that he had to silence his prey, but he didn't particularly feel like being bitten again. For now, it would have to do. Either way, he wouldn't have to gag him every time. Soon enough, the boy would be broken and then he would be _begging_ for attention. He shivered at the images that particular thought brought to his mind. Looking down at his captive, he smirked. ''Let us continue then. No more interruptions''

The captive could only glare as the other man resumed his earlier activities. His hands were bound, his fangs were useless, his magic was sealed, he was thirsty, he was tired and it was pretty fucking hard to effectively kick someone who was between your legs. Yep. He was figuratively screwed and he was pretty sure the literal part would follow soon enough.

Finally able to focus on the task at hand, Rufus made quick work of the redhead's shirt and pushed it down to his elbows since the other's bound hand didn't allow removal. He took a moment to admire the exposed chest and stomach before lowering himself to suck on a collarbone. He smirked at the way the younger male's breath hitched as he grazed the flesh with his fangs. No doubt, the other was expecting him to punish him with a bite of his own. Placing both hands on the lightly toned chest before him, he ran them down the length of the other's torso, running them back up when he reached the waistband of the Sinclair's pants.

Reno bit down on the cloth in his mouth as the blond caressed his body with feather light touches. This felt way too good. He was torn between the rational part of his mind that wanted him to keep fighting and a part he hadn't quite identified just yet that wanted more. He moaned around the gag when those lips traveled from his collarbone to one of his nipples. Why was he fighting this again? _''Oh, right. I hate his guts'' _The blond teased the hardened buds with his mouth for a while before he pulled himself back up so that he was eye level with his captive. He was pleased to note the flush on his cheeks and uneven breathing. Pulling back, he straightened himself and made a show off removing his vest and shirt.

The redhead rolled his eyes at the sight. _''Ok, you're hot and you know it. Fucking show off.''_ He tensed as the other lowered himself and brought them into contact again.

The Shinra heir wrapped his arms around the Sinclair's waist and held him in a firm, possessive embrace. His lips found the redhead's neck again as he pressed their bodies together. He was quite pleased to feel the other hard against his belly. Raising himself so that Reno's pelvis would be pressed to his own instead of his belly, he ground their hips together. The younger man threw his head back into the pillow at the feeling and gave a soft cry, the sound muffled by the fabric in his mouth. Eager to see more, the blond let one of his hands travel south until it rested on the redhead's crotch. The Sinclair trembled at the feeling and snapped his head up to give the blond a warning glare, silently demanding that he unhand him. Unfortunately, the Shinra just gave that annoying little smirk of his and squeezed, making him groan and forget why he'd been angry in the first place. Well, he always did have a short attention span. He could only lay there and pant behind his gag as the older male rubbed him through his pants.

Deciding that it was time to kick things up a notch, the blond removed his hand from between the other's legs to pull at his belt instead, highly amused by the muffled whimper the other let out as he did so. He looked down at his captive and drank in the sight as he undid the other's pants with practiced ease. The redhead looked gorgeous in his flushed and sweaty state. His half open eyes were absently staring at the blond's chest and he was breathing erratically. Moving backwards to give himself more room, Rufus slipped his fingers in the other man's underwear and pulled them down along with his pants, throwing the garments off the bed once they were removed. He took the time to remove his own shoes and socks before settling back between the Sinclair's legs. He took a moment to admire the naked body of his natural enemy.

Reno was in a daze. That Shinra had grabbed his dick and he'd been lost. From the moment the man had laid that hand on him, all that had mattered was the rising heat in his belly and the shivers running down his spine. Now, he felt cold. When he looked down at himself, he realized why _''When the hell did that happen?!'' _Flushing with embarrassment, the redhead tried to scramble backwards so he would have enough room to shut his thighs together but a pair of hands gripping his hips kept him in place.

Rufus noted the redhead's reaction to his own nakedness with interest. He would have expected anger at being laid bare in front of an enemy but the younger prince's flight attempt and his current refusal to look at his tormentor as well as the way his seemed flushed with more than just passion suggested embarrassment or shame; two emotions that a Sinclair always hid under a mask of rage. He would have to investigate the redhead's peculiar behavior at some point since it wasn't the first time that night that the other took him off guard. For now thought, he would finish what he'd started. Using his own body to pin the younger man down, he slid his hands from the redhead's hips to his thighs and rubbed them. ''Why so shy?'' Slowly, the blond slid his right hand down the thigh it was resting on. Reno's breath hitched when it stopped just before reaching his cock. It just laid there for a few seconds before the blond's other hand left his other leg and came up to his jaw. Reno didn't resist when that hand gently forced him to look up at the older vampire. Aqua blue eyes met icy gray once more but this time his mind remained free of compulsion. Finally, the older man's hand moved from his thigh and settled on his erection, wrapping around it in a firm grip. Very soon he started pumping him with slow, steady strokes. Strangely enough, Rufus was the first to look away. For some reason, looking into those bright blue eyes at that moment felt… wrong. He didn't know what this new emotion was but he didn't like it. Having never experienced it before, Rufus Shinra didn't realize that what he was feeling was guilt.

Rufus mentally berated himself for his moment of weakness. To cover his slip up, he pretended to have looked away for a purpose. He opened the drawer of the bedside table and retrieved lubricant from it. The blond finally released the redhead's erect manhood so that could spread the clear liquid over his fingers. Looking down at his captive, he was relieved to see that the redhead was no longer looking at him. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the other neck and reached his lubed hand down between the younger man's legs, giving him a quick stroke before his hand moved past his balls and settled on his ass. Rufus felt the younger prince tense beneath him and moved his free hand back to the Sinclair's penis to try and distract him. Slowly, he pushed his fingers between the redhead's cheeks and carefully probed until he found his entrance.

Reno clenched his jaw shut as he felt those fingers circle his opening. It felt weird, but at least it wasn't unpleasant. By now, it was pretty obvious that there was no stopping the blond. The embarrassment of the situation he was in seemed to have worn off after the first few strokes, but he was pretty sure it would come bite him in the ass once he was capable of coherent thinking again. Every attempt he had made had been thwarted and his treacherous body seemed to be having a ball so he might has well go with the flow and try to enjoy himself. He could think up a master plan of escape in the morning or whenever the hell he woke up after birthday boy was done with him. Reno was snapped out of his reverie when one of those digits pressed against his sphincter until it gave.

Feeling the redhead tense at the intrusion, Rufus pushed his finger in all the way and left it there while the other adjusted to the intrusion, still stroking him with his other hand. He gave the younger prince a few more seconds to get used to the feeling before he started thrusting his finger in and out.

The young Sinclair groaned as the finger inside him started moving. It didn't hurt, but it felt strange. Soon, a second finger joined the first but other than a sharp sting when it entered, it felt fine. Well, until the bastard above him thought it would be fun to scissor his fingers. Well okay, it wasn't that bad but a little warning would have been nice. The older man kept stretching him for a while but eventually stopped stroking him because apparently he _wasn't allowed to come just yet_. Bastard. Soon Reno had three fingers up his ass and was glaring at the other male because, yes, that actually kinda hurt. _''Does he think I'm made of rubber or something?''_

Rufus rolled his eyes at his captive's glare ''What, can't handle a few fingers?'' Deciding that he'd teased his toy long enough, he started poking around for that spot that would make the redhead see stars.

Seriously starting to reconsider the merits of roll over for now strategy, Reno's whole body froze as he felt those fingers press against something inside him that sent a shiver down his spine.

As soon as the blond's digits found what they'd been seeking, they teased the spot mercilessly, causing the redhead back to arch off the bed and his breath to come out in pants. All too soon however, the fingers were removed, leaving the young prince feeling empty and unsatisfied.

The older prince raised an eyebrow as the redhead lifted his head. Glares really weren't quite as effective when coupled with a pout. Chuckling in genuine amusement for the first time that night, Rufus reached down and undid his pants. Feeling his excitement rise, he took out his cock and quickly lubed it up before tossing aside the lubricant. He noted with amusement that the younger male's cheek seemed darker than they had been moments before and that he was staring at the opposite wall with less than subtle intensity. Eager to finally claim his toy, he grabbed the boy's hips and tilted them upwards so he would have better access.

Reno looked away when the older man freed himself from his pants. He'd know this was coming but that didn't make it any less intimidating. If fingers had hurt, what would _that_ feel like? He closed his eyes in resignation when the older vampire grabbed his hips. _''Guess I'm about to find out''_ He tried not to tense as something blunt and definitely bigger than fingers pressed against him.

Tightening his grip on the redhead's hips, Rufus pushed at the other's entrance until the head of his cock slid into tight heat. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed all the way in and stopped there to let him adjust ''You're way too tense. Relax a little''

The redhead's eyes snapped open at the blond's comment and he stared blankly at the man. _''…I swear to god if you even _try_ to insult me about this…''_

The Shinra heir frowned down at the other male ''What, can't handle a little…'' Unfortunately, the blond didn't get to finish that sentence as the Sinclair's forehead smashed into his. Hard. It actually took him a few seconds to get his bearings back. Looking down at his attacker, he growled as he saw the look of smug satisfaction on the dazed redhead's face. ''Well. I'll take that as an invitation to continue.''

Reno chuckled at the blond's clipped tone. _''Oooh someone's pissy. Asshole.''_ The redhead groaned in pain as Rufus pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. _''Still worth it''_ Reno really expected the blond to go to town on him after that but the thrusts following that first painful one were surprisingly gentle as the blond fell into an easy rhythm. Soon enough the pain in his backside eased and slowly mingled with pleasure until he couldn't tell which was which. Not even realizing that he was doing so, he started rolling his hips in time with Rufus' thrusts, letting out a muffled cry as one of the other man's hands left his hip and closed around him. That was all it took.

Rufus moaned as his lover's back arched off the bed, his whole body tense as he came between them. Quickening his pace the blond drank in the sight of his ravaged toy, chuckling as he noticed that the redhead was out cold. What happened next took the Shinra heir by surprise. As he was about to fall over the edge, his gaze locked itself on that creamy throat and without a conscious thought, he lunged for it. Fortunately, he took conscience of his actions before it was too late and froze, mouth pressed against the soft skin of the Sinclair's neck. Even as he released in his newest lover, the shock of what he'd almost done thwarted the pleasure of his climax.

''Fuck''

R X R

Sooooooo. Yep. Mmmh. Not too sure about this one but I guess I'll see what you guys think of this (if anyone even reads this anymore =P). Feel free to point out mistakes/typos, it's 5 am as I post this so I wouldn't be surprised if mistakes escaped my sleepy mind. Me. Bed. Now. Baibai.


End file.
